Just Different
by wackyJackie247
Summary: This is James, Lily, lovehate. Lily is a punk rocker exchange student, comes to school, finally makes a friend, but still hates the hottest guy at school, who doesn't really like her either.


Just Different

By Wacky Jackie

**. Dreams are butterflies intricate to seize;**

**seizing dreams is never simple; **

**simplicity is non-existent; existence is what retains all to aim for wishes; wishing won't alter time, but action will; **

**willingness to fight is the path of reaching; **

**reach for the butterfly with endurance and determination, and hold; **

**held in your hands are dreams and wishes granted.**

_**The purpose of life is a life of purpose. - Robert Byrne**_

Lily Evans sat inside the train called the hogwarts express, staring out the window, watching the countryside flash by.

"Wow," she thought," I can't believe I walked through a _brick wall_ and am _witch,_ going to a _boarding school. _The best part is I can forget about Petunia for a year!! This is cool, weird shit man! I love it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter wandered down the hall, bored and having to pee really badly, but not able to find a bathroom. After not being successful, he decided to just find an empty compartment and go "relieve himself" in there.

"After all," he said under his breathe, sliding open an empty compartment and zipping down his pants, "No one is in there, and 1'm 16 and _everyone _loves me, what would they care if--"

"What the fuck?" screeched a girl, jumping around in her seat.

'Oops,' James thought, taking in this girl with long auburn hair, green eyes, a white tank top and black baggy jeans hugging her slim waist. 'I guess it's not empty after all...'

"Do people at this school _usually _walk around with their pants unbuttoned and talking to themselves? Cause if they do, I don't know if I really like this school..."

"I... well... no, not really...um...forget it." James stammered, not used to being talked to like that.

"No! I won't forget it, at least tell me what you were doing and who you are for fucking god sakes!"

"Fine, if you really want to know all about me _mother_, then my name is James Potter, and I had to pee, but couldn't find a bathroom..." James snapped back.

Lily snorted, "Oh, I get it, just next time knock?!?! I thought you were some rapist guy or whatever..."

"Yeah, I can see that, sorry. Hey! What's your name?" said James wondering about this girl.

"Lily"

" Okay then lily, and what year, may I ask, is a beautiful girl like you in?" said James coming back to his usual, flirting self.

" I guess sixth year, cause I'm 16, and please don't hit on me or flirt or whatever, I'm really, not interested." Lily replied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but I've never seen you around before, so I was just _wondering_..."

" That's cause I'm from America dumb shit, and I transferred." Said Lily getting angry.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm going to leave now, and go find an _empty _compartment, and I can tell I am not wanted here. If you need any help at school, find me..." said James as an after thought, "bye Lily."

"Whatever" said Lily turning back to the passing scenery, "bye."

It was only until James had left, that lily realized how hot that guy with glasses and messy hair was.

"Damn," mumbled Lily, hitting the window, "Damn, damn, damn."

As the train slowed down, Lily began to get nervous.

"What if no one likes me, what if I suck her, what if I –NO!! Lily don't think like that..." Lily shook her head, clearing it, and made herself step out into the hallway of the train, to join the massive throng of students going to the exits. She then saw people go into horseless carriages.

"Weird," she thought, but climbed into one and sat on a cushioned bench, across from two people; one with silver, blonde hair, and the other with a hook nose and greasy black hair.

(A/N: who could it be?? --)

"Hey SEXY!" yelled the blonde one, cackling. Lily just gave him the finger and curled her feet up on the seat, to stare out a different window, ignoring them.

Lily watched, amazed, as the castle came into view, and wondered randomly, how people where able to build it so high. After awhile, the carriages stopped and Lily quickly got out and away from those two boys, and started nervously walking towards the school, alone...

Blah, blah, blah, the feast was good, Lily got sorted into Gryfendor, and has now stormed up to her room, beating up her pillow, on her red, four poster bed. She was doing this because everyone was being a bitch and staring at her, but being the snobs they were, would not talk to her. Lily was pissed off, and was not really liking this school so far...

----------------------------------5 months later...----------------------------------------------

"Lily," shouted a girl with short black hair that was longer in the front, "Come on you butt head, get up NOW!!"

The sleeping girl who had to get up, just mumbled and turned over in her bed.

"Lily, come on, I've been at this for 20 minutes, if you don't get up, I'll go get James Potter, since you 'love' him so much..." said the blue eyed girl.

"No you won't Aisha," said Lily, still half sleeping, "You love me to much."

"Ya wanna bet?" and with that, Aisha stormed of.

The boys dorm door was thrown open, and the boys, still changing, took in this girls punkish appearance.

"Hey Aisha!" said Sirius, one of James friends, who like him, was also a womanizer. "What's up love?"

"Oh, nothing Sirius," Aisha cooed, slowly walking towards him. "I was just wondering..." she kept talking, running her fingers up Sirius' chest, "If Jamesie poo could go wake up my dear friend Lily?"

"Uh," gulped Sirius, "Sure he can!"

"What?!?!?!" James said, "I-NO!" then seeing the look on Sirius' face, James smartly changed his answer. "Fine," he said gravely, "But if I don't come back, then consider me already dead."

As James left, Remus, another one of the bunch although quieter, started laughing.

"This is going to be really funny," he said.

"Yeah, it is, well thanks, bye!" said Aisha walking towards the door.

"Hey, what about me?" whined Sirius.

"What about you bitch?" Aisha asked, leaving and slamming the door behind her, with her braclets clinking together.

"Ohh, Sirius just got burned!" laughed Remus.

****

**Okay you guys, that's it for the first chapter, tell me what you think, and I'll keep writing. I need motivation!! --**

**Please read and review, it really will make me happy!**

**Love ya!**


End file.
